Not Just Another Dream
by fbdarkangel
Summary: Summary: Just your classic smutty dream-come-true story! Rated M from the start! You have been warned!


Fandom: Heroes  
Author: your truly!  
Pairing/Characters: Sylar/Claire and two characters from Season 4 and Elle and Maya bashing(why? because I felt it!)  
Summary: Just your classic smutty dream-come-true story!  
Rating: M (it's there for a reason, people)  
Spoilers: Just the two new Characters! oh and the season 3 finale!  
A/N: Just the smut!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes, Sylar and Claire would have done it before Season 1 was over!

**********************************************************************************************

_Claire opens her eyes to find herself completely naked and lying on top of a soft king-sized bed. She looked around the dimly lit room, wondering why she was so alone. Then she felt a long tongue running up and down on her wet folds. She moaned in pleasure and smiled as she looked down to see gaze at her lover's head in between her thighs. Sylar looked up and gave Claire his signature smirk. He crawled up so that his dark brown eyes met her jaded green pair. Within moments, Claire could taste her juices as Sylar's tongue explored her mouth. After a minute of lips molding and tongues dueling, Sylar broke away and began sucking on Claire's neck._

_"Did you miss me?" he whispered into her skin._

_"Maybe," Claire teased before pushing him on his back and straddling his hips._

_Sylar smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. Claire bent down to give him one last kiss before going back up and rocking back and forth. Soon they were both lost in ecstasy. With each thrust the volume of the moans increased._

_"Oh god," exclaimed Claire. "I don't know if I can hold it much longer."_

_"Claire…"_

_"I love you so much, Gabriel!"_

"Claire!"

"Huh?" Claire slowly opened her eyes to find one of her roommates, Annie, shaking her.

"Come on, Bennet," she sighed. "We're going to be late for class."

"What?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"Class!" She yelled. "You know: 'Intro to Genetics'; Professor Cregail; College. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Claire sighed and got up.

"I'll be right there," she muttered but Annie was still vetting.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

"GET OUT!"

Once Annie left the room, Claire went straight to her shower and turned the knob to "cold". As the icy beads of water pounded against her skin, her mind drifted off to the "nightmare" she just had. It wasn't like it was the first sex dream with Sylar. It was always the same dead psychopathic son of a bitch and same actions (sort of); just different venues.

"Why is it always _him_?" she asked herself. "Why does he have to be in those kinds of dreams? Why do I even have those kinds of dreams?"

She shook her head and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Once she dried herself and changed into some comfortable clothes, she went back to her bedroom, grabbed her book bag, and went straight to the kitchen, where Annie and Gretchen seemed to be in deep conversation. They stopped when they saw Claire entering. Gretchen handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," Claire muttered and Gretchen nodded.

As Claire sipped her coffee, Gretchen and Annie exchanged looks. There was a long and awkward silence until Annie chose the wrong time to speak what was on her mind.

"So… who's Gabriel?" Claire nearly choked on her coffee and Gretchen glared at Annie.

"Well if _you_ weren't going to ask her," Annie argued.

"What do you two know about him?" Claire demanded.

"Only that you love because he gives you multiple orgasms in your sleep," retorted Annie.

"Annie!" Gretchen hissed.

"What?" Annie whined. "I have a right to know what's keeping me up at night, don't you?"

"Wait," Claire gaped. "You could hear me last night?"

"And the three nights prior," Annie snapped. "When you have actual sex, Claire, please do it at his place. (Though we can probably still hear you from there)"

"Annie, shut up!" Gretchen turned to a horrified Claire. "You know what, Claire? It's completely normal to be having these dreams. However, you should probably try controlling these for the sake of others. Now my psychology professor says that if want to stop recurring dreams you should try and make it as much as a reality as possible-"

"Are you telling me," Claire seethed, "that because you so desperately need your beauty sleep, I should give my virginity to a-"

"Hold up," piped up Annie and Gretchen buried her head into her hands. "You're still a virgin?"

"Yes, Annie, I'm still a fucking virgin!" Claire shouted and her two roommates began to cower. "The point is that I'm not going to stop being a virgin for a sadistic prick, especially a _dead_ sadistic prick!"

And with that, she set her mug down, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Throughout the entire day Claire could stop thinking about her dreams and Sylar. When her professors were droning on in there lectures, Claire pulled Sylar's file that she stole from her dad's home office. She didn't know why she stole it or why she even kept it in her bag. Over the past few months, she grew an obsession over the monster that could've spent all of eternity with her. She gazed at his picture and looked at his history for the umpteenth time. As she read about his biological father's abandonment, both mothers murdered, and what Elle and her father did to him, she began to feel sorry for Sylar. Then she began to understand what he meant when he said how much they had in common. Both adopted. Both had lost count of the times when loved ones betrayed and used them. _No, Claire. Don't go there._ She told herself. _You are nothing like him._

As the sun went down and night rolled on, Claire walked from class to her apartment. When she opened the door and found a note on the refrigerator.

_Claire,_

_Annie and I are going to a party at the Hamptons. Won't be back till Monday._

_-Gretchen_

_p.s. At least you have the entire weekend to have your wet and wild dreams without complaints!_

_Peace,_

_Annie_

Claire rolled her eyes in frustration and hurtled the note towards the trash can, only to find Sylar, all dressed in black, standing right next to the bin.

"Domestic trouble?" he sneered but Claire remained still and silent. "What? No hug?"

Still no reaction, so Sylar began moving towards Claire. Then he sighed, as if annoyed by the eerie silence.

"Seriously, Claire, if the wind changes, you'll stay in that position forever," he said.

"I'm just wondering," Claire half-whispered, "if this is just another dream."

Sylar stared.

"You've been having dreams about _me_?" Claire nodded and Sylar smirked and moved closer to her, so that he could smell her sweet perfume.

"Let me guess," he murmured, "they were nightmares."

To his surprise, Claire began to laugh.

"In a way, yeah," she giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sylar asked with a note of interest and amusement.

Before she could stop herself, Claire grabbed Sylar by the back of his neck and pulled him down to a smoldering kiss. Within moments, they stumbled into Claire's bedroom and dropped onto her twin-sized bed, at the same time, not breaking their passionate embrace, unless it was to shed unnecessary clothing. Sylar, with his black denim jeans growing tight against his increasing hardness, broke the kiss to see the enchanting view before him. Claire, green bra and matching soaked panties still on, panted for air as Sylar sandwiched her between himself and the mattress below her. Claire's heart beat increased as his dark brown eyes bored into her green ones. Without breaking eye contact, Sylar reached behind Claire, and unhooked her bra, then slipping it off her body completely. The sight of her topless was breathtaking. Her tanned breasts weren't miniscule (like Elle's were) but not humongous (like Maya's). Perfect didn't even come close to covering it. Claire suddenly became self-conscience with Sylar's increasing stare. She tried to hide her nakedness but Sylar caught her arms gently.

"Don't," he breathed into her ear. "You're beautiful."

It was a complete miracle that Claire didn't melt in his arms right there and then. Sylar began suck on her neck. Claire moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. But Sylar moved his lips downward and wrapped them around Claire's right breast. As his tongue stroked the perked nipple, his hand began to caress its neglected twin. Claire arched her back, loosing herself to incredible power Sylar had over her.

"Oh, god," she whimpered. "Gabriel…"

All of a sudden, Sylar stopped and looked up with shock.

"What did you just call me?" he demanded. Now it was Claire's turn to smirk.

"I called you," she purred before moving towards his left ear. "Gabriel." She nibbled on his earlobe and Sylar almost growled with intoxication. "Gabriel." She unbuckled his belt and slipped both pants and boxers down to his ankles. "Gabriel." She took his great length and began pumping it with anticipation. Sylar panted and groaned. Unable to control himself, he ripped Claire's drenched panties, kicked his pants and boxer off, and positioned his erected member right outside her swollen and wet entrance. He looked Claire in the eye once more.

"This is going to hurt at first," he warned her but Claire just smiled.

"I can't feel pain, remember?" she teased.

"Trust me, Claire, when I say," Sylar chuckled, "you're going to feel _this_."

Claire's smile only increased as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Do your worst." And Sylar did.

As he slammed into her, she felt not only pain, but also more alive than she had felt in a long time. As for Sylar, when he first entered, he didn't want to leave.

"Oh, god, I love you, Claire," he managed to say. "You're so fucking tight!"

"I love you too, Gabriel!" Claire shrieked. "Just don't stop!"

After a few more thrusts, Sylar and Claire released at the same time. Sylar sighed as he rolled off Claire, and pulled her, so she could lie on top of him. He kissed her forehead as Claire licked the sweat off his chest.

"So," Sylar rasped. "_That's_ what your dreams are about?"

"Yeah," Claire replied with a chuckle. Then, she felt Sylar lifting her by the chin. In his eyes, she saw sincerity.

"And what if I told you that this isn't just another dream?" he asked. "What would you do?"

Claire hesitated then grinned.

"This." She planted a butterfly kiss on Sylar's lips, all the while, hoping that Annie and Gretchen could her all the way from their stupid party at the Hamptons.

**********************************************************************************************************************

...(crickets)...(long awkward pause)... This is usually the part where people start reviewing! ;)


End file.
